Welcome To My Life
by On Edge
Summary: The story of Hamnet as told be him, basically from Luxa's birth to his death. As of now, designed to be a prologue and twelve chapters. K early on, T later. R&R!
1. Prologue

Welcome To My Life

I am Hamnet. My mother's name is Solovet and my father's is Vikus. I have two sisters, Judith and Susannah. Judith is my twin, while Susannah is a couple years younger than us. Judith is married to a man named Thane, who happens to be the King of Regalia. She is a warrior, like me and our mother, but she does not always participate in battles. Our sister Susannah is training to become a doctor, and our father is on the council, although they do not do much but give an occasional piece of advice to the king. Me, I am Regalia's most valuable soldier.

I do not mean to brag. And that is not what I what to tell you about, anyways, I want to tell you my story, from the time it gets interesting, to my death. From the time of my niece's birth, to, well…I do not have to repeat myself, do I?

My childhood was nothing special. I grew up in the Palace, since my mother ranked above all but the king or queen when it came to war. I trained with other children my age at the arena, but it was soon apparent I was much more talented. Of course, my mother was delighted. She took it upon herself to give me extra lessons, and occasionally Judith came along if it was aerobatic training. I met a flier called Eos, and we bonded when I was ten, which was twelve years ago.

I continued my training, and was soon one of the best. My first battle was when I was sixteen, and my mother told Eos and I we were magnificent. I was eager to please her; whenever she complimented me I would flush with pride and stay silent. Eos liked pleasing her, too, but was a bit more hesitant than I was when it came to battles. Nevertheless, she performed her work wonderfully. She knew me best, besides perhaps Judith.

Judith became pregnant, and Vikus and Solovet were both very pleased. It was rare that I ever saw them look like a married couple. Just then they did. Susannah married the governor of the Fount around that time too, oddly enough. I thought it somewhat ironic that both of my sisters married the two most high-ranking humans in the Underland. I was definitely a time of great happiness. Perhaps the best time of my life.

The sad thing was, I knew it had to end.

I was lucky happiness ruled my life for a little while longer.

* * *

A/N- Uh, yeah, I'm back… Anyways, I was wondering if any of you had a better name for Luxa's dad. It just doesn't seem to fit, but I couldn't think of anything that appealed to me, so I used that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I ran all the way from the war room to the hospital. It was earlier than when we had expected Judith to deliver. The baby was not due for another two weeks. Buts she should be healthy enough. After all, she was not _too_ early. Still, thought, I worried for her. Many died in childbirth. And this experience was taxing. Eos tried to calm me down, but it did not help much. I was still very anxious for my twin, and could you blame me?

I arrived in the hospital just in time. The doctor was handing the infant to Judith. Susannah, Thane, Solovet, and Vikus were already beside her. I burst through the door just in time to hear Judith say "Luxa…" I smiled. It was definitely derived from the Latin word 'Lux', which meant light, and, to us Underlanders, life. It was a gorgeous name. I believed that the baby would bare it well.

"A powerful and fitting name, I think," I said softly. "After all, she is radiating light and authority." Judith barely had enough energy to smile at me, but she did. Brightly. Hugely. In fact, she was _glowing_ with pride and joyfulness. What new mother would not, after all? And with such an adorable princess baby, it was hard not to look like Judith. I had to grin back at her, delighted. There was no way I could not. Even my mother was smiling slightly.

Speaking of my mother, she now said, "Hamnet—" but I cut her off. "Mother, what is going on here is much more important than our planning in the war room. I believe that may wait for now. Judith needs our support at the moment." I smiled fondly at my sister, ending that conversation. We chatted for a while about how adorable Luxa was, but in a couple of hours, Solovet and I _did_ leave. After all, Judith, Thane, and Luxa should spend some time by themselves for a while.

- - - - - - - - - -

We spent much time as a family the next year or so. We would often spoil Luxa and bring over playmates. We even took her on our fliers sometimes, which she loved. She would occasionally which us train or something like that, with Judith holding her. She was fascinated by fliers, already. By the time she was six months old, she really wanted to fly a flier by herself, but she didn't get the chance. She was an early learner, like me. She had already learned about how gnawers were our enemies. She was curious, but she seemed to understand things too.

Every once in a while Susannah would bring her two children over from the Fount. Stellovet was one; Howard was four. He was both interested in medicine and sword-fighting. He was actually a very talented boy. Stellovet always played with Luxa's things, being naturally curious at her age, and whenever she broke something, Luxa would get a blotchy red and start crying. Susannah and Judith would just laugh and pull them apart before anything happened.

My sisters often teased me about having a secret relationship, since they knew I wasn't romantically involved. The truth was, I didn't have any interest in women. I was dedicated to my training, and it almost seemed, well, not _trivial_, but it just seemed like an unappealing thing to me, love. Well, not all of us were meant to be parents.

I also got a beautiful dagger that year. It was impressive, as good as my mother's. Well, she did take pleasure in giving me equipment.

When she presented it to me, Eos and I were training in the arena, practicing moves together. She was trying to manage her wingspace better, and I was trying to stab a cow carcass after a dive. We were doing well. But then, Solovet walked on the field and I asked Eos to land, which she did, gracefully too. My mother was smiling, obviously pleased. I quickened my pace, curious to know what was happened. It was not often something got Solovet smiling. Most of the time she frowned or acted indifferent.

"Ah, Hamnet," she said. "I was hoping to find you here. Let's take a flight to the Palace together." Still wondering what she was up to, I hopped on Eos and we took off together. After the short flight, she led my down to her chamber, not saying a word. Once we were there, she walked to a closet, and pulled out a dagger and sheath. She handed it to me, saying, "Here. This is for you. I have had it made for your birthday."

I felt as if I had been slapped. Of course, I had forgotten! It was my birthday! I glanced over at Eos, who was laughing her strange flier laugh at my reaction. She had obviously been in on the scheme, and my face was obviously one of absolute shock. Solovet impatiently said, "Well, take it out." I did, and I heard myself gasp.

It was amazing. Extraordinary. It had a slight curve on it, with a design of a thin tree. The steel was flawless, shiny and smooth. The pommel was also silver, and the grip was a black leather. I touched the very point of the blade to my finger, and was not prepared for the damage it did. My finger began gushing blood, and I quickly cut off my finger's circulation. I bandaged it quickly, and then said… "I-I do not know what I should say…It is the best dagger I've ever seen, next to yours…" Solovet smiled broadly at me.

"Well, do not say anything. Wash up, and head down to the banquet hall. We are having a birthday celebration for you." I was frozen by surprise. Eos nudged my, I shook out of my stupor.

"I cannot thank you enough for your thoughtfulness, Mother," I said. It was true, I was incredulous—Solovet was not much one for gifts. All she did was say, "Yes, well, I would not be surprised if you got more presents."

I smiled at her, said goodbye, and left. Eos and I separated to take herbal bathes, since we were sweaty and since it was my own party, it was not appropriate to be anything less than, well, not _perfect_, but neat and crisp. After my bath, I put on my nicest pair of trousers and a nice but loose shirt. I also wore my sword at my waist. Even if I took it off, I wanted to have it near me in case I had to rush off to a fight. After all, you never knew when that might happen.

I met Eos in a hallway, and locked my hand with her claw for a second. Her white fur with brown streaks an specks was glossy and smooth. I untangled my hand for her claw and started walked ahead. Eos followed me, to the left and slightly behind me. We chatted about a few things in the time it took to walk across the Palace, not really about anything specific. What should we talk about anyways? Nothing interesting was really happening at the moment.

Once we got to the doors, I swung them open, and heard a chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Hamnet!'s. I looked in surprise at a few of the people there. First of all, there was all my family, the royal family, Susannah's family, and her husband York's sister and brother with their families. Eos' mate was also there, along with her two year-old pups. I won't even talk about all of the other people there. Judith's niece, Thane's sister's daughter, Nerissa, came up to me and wished happy birthday, giving me a flower. I smiled at her. Even though Henry and her were not my nephew and niece, I still felt sometimes as if they were.

You see, I have a soft spot for children. Usually, when I fight young gnawers, I have to remember that they are enemies and have chosen the wrong side. I _do_ think some gnawers are alright, but they must face the consequences of their choice, I am sorry to say. It really saddens me when the pups that are not even full grown throw themselves foolishly into battle.

"Why, thank you!" I exclaimed, happy to see her small four-year-old face glow at me. And suddenly, I am literally _swarmed_ with children, from ages two to six, all wanted to give me a present or get my autograph. My a_utograph_? I was merely a well-trained soldier! What a ludicrous idea! But still, I do not have the strength to resist their hopeful faces and sign whatever piece of parchment they ask me to. I really do adore children.

Then Judith brings Luxa up to me, and she reaches up her small, smooth hands, wishing for me to hold her. With a laugh, I take her in my arms and tickle her belly, and I am positive her high-pitched giggle made the fliers cringe. Well, soon enough she is exhausted, and Judith takes her away, beaming, but not before placing a gift on my already large pile.

Soon enough, the children gather around me again, and Henry, Nerissa's brother, leaps up at me, screaming "Uncle Hamnet!", and I pick him up, swing him around, and place him on my shoulders. Soon enough, though, I tell them to run along, and they do, playing with each other. And then I walk over to where the adults are watching, and start up a conversation. Of course, things went on from there, and it was an…enjoyable night. Very relaxing. I almost felt like a child again, what with all the celebrations. It was nice to take pleasure in things while they lasted, right?

That was one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

A/N- Horrible ending, I know. I think that most of them will suck. I don't even think they'll be exciting for a few more chapters. Umm…please review!! PLEASE! Oh, and, by the way, things_ will get exciting._ So, just, you know, hold your breaths. Not literally. And if you have suggestions, send 'em on in.


End file.
